


Leaping for Joy

by lucidscreamer



Series: Sky and Sea [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Anzu POV, Background Slash, Dancers, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mermaid Anzu, Mermaids, Merman Yami, Merman Yuugi, POV Female Character, Prince Consort Yami, Prince Umi, Prose Poem, Royalty, Sirens, Yami POV, prince yuugi, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Anzu leaps into the air with a spin to shame the wild dolphins, and Yugi's eyes gleam.





	Leaping for Joy

 

She gathers herself beneath the surface, muscles tensing, anticipation thrumming through her veins in time with her pulse as she swims faster, faster, and-- _LEAPS_.

Blue water to brighter sky, the world spinning around her as she twirls, body flexing, arms tucked, hair spraying droplets of ocean that shatter the sunlight into rainbows. Twist, twist, _turn_. Stretch a graceful line from fingertips to fins, slice cleanly back into the water and _loop_... doooown, UP.

Arms upraised, Anzu grins in unabashed triumph as her mentor proudly presents her with a delicate slice of spiral shell, a Dancer's token for her hair.

　

o0o

　

Anzu moves like liquid silk through the water, Yami thinks, all fluid grace and graceful power. Brunette hair swirls about her face as she dips and twirls, enscribing ornate curls in the sunlight shimmering just beneath the ocean surface. Her fins are translucent in the light, the color of ripe peaches tinged with gold, a summer day captured in scale and skin.

Beside Yami, Yugi is enraptured by his best friend's performance, and Yami thinks that if he were still human he would be green-eyed and monstrous. But Yugi's hand clasps his as firmly as Yugi holds his heart, and Yami knows there is no cause for jealousy. The easy surety of it is a sweet glow beneath his skin, a banked fire that warms rather than burns.

Anzu leaps into the air with a spin to shame the wild dolphins, and Yugi's eyes gleam. Yugi flicks a glance at his father, Anzu's teacher and (as many in the Charm have delighted in telling Yami) a famous Dancer in his own right, a champion in his younger days. Prince Umi doesn't take his eyes off his student, but he smiles, and in his hand, a thin slice of nautilus shell -- the token that signifies an advancement in a Dancer's skills -- gleams in the soft, turquoise light.

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weird names run in Yugi's family, okay? ;D Yami fits right in!
> 
> (Actually, being a Southerner, I don't find it all that odd that there would be people named "Game" or "Darkness." I grew up with people named "Cricket," "Dawn," "Queenie," and "Cinnamon.")


End file.
